The present invention relates to novel hetero-polycyclic compounds, and coloring matters, pigments or dyes, color-changing material compositions and color-changing films, which are produced by using the above compounds, specifically to color-changing material compositions which are not deteriorated in a color-changing performance even after used for long time and which are prevented from being unusable due to deposition of coloring matters during storage and color-changing films produced by using the same, and novel hetero-polycyclic compounds, coloring matters and pigments or dyes which actualize them.